


I Can't Think Straight, I'm So Gay

by redstainedtoes



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gay Panic, M/M, flustered willie, i like his necklace, idk what other tags to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redstainedtoes/pseuds/redstainedtoes
Summary: Willie seemed determined to give Alex a good day.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 89





	I Can't Think Straight, I'm So Gay

**Author's Note:**

> i might add more chapters later idk

When Willie poofed into the studio to see Alex, he wasn't expecting to see his boyfriend(!!!!!) sweaty and drumming to Now or Never with all he had. Hey, he wasn't complaining though; it was a great look on him. He watched, entranced by Alex's talent as he finished up the last few seconds of the song, eyes closed. When he finished, though, Willie began clapping and he jerked his head up, smiling warmly when he saw who it was. Alex walked over and rested an arm on each of his boyfriend's shoulders, leaning in for a greeting kiss. When they pulled apart, Willie said,

"So, are you ready for our day together?" Alex nodded eagerly in response and poofed them both out.

They landed in the ocean, fairly close to the shore, where Alex panicked for a second,

"Dude! You couldn't have put us on the land?"

In between laughter Willie answered, "I tried I swear! I just got distracted by your face." Alex flushed red and to hide it, he dunked his boyfriend's head underwater. He waited for the other to come up, but before he saw anything he felt a pair of hands pulling him down under. They splashed at each other for a while before hiking up to the sand and laying down.

"We should probably get some new clothes," WIllie said.

"Yeah you're probably right," Alex responded but made no effort to move until the brunette pulled him up onto his feet.

They went to a nearly-empty thrift store where Willie picked out a blue silk shirt with the first four buttons undone, paired with shorts not unlike the pair he already had. Alex put on a slightly shorter shirt, similar to one of Willie's with black shorts. After that was all sorted out, the headed to an arcade where Willie won all the games and Alex just went for the claw machines.

"What?" He said when asked about it, "Claw machines are my weakness."

Combined, they didn't win enough tickets for the good prizes (ahem Alex) and Alex refused to steal one of them, so they kept their winnings in their pockets. They walked hand-in-hand down a boardwalk just talking and being in the presence of each other, while also avoiding walking through any lifers.

Once it was dark out they sat on the (much less crowded) beach and couldn't keep their eyes off of each other. The only thing that made them look away was the sound of fireworks above the ocean, as if the day couldn't get any more perfect.

As if on cue, music came through some speakers nearby, a nostalgic song that rang in both their minds. When Willie looked up, Alex was holding out his hand to him expectantly. He reluctantly grabbed it, saying,

"I'm not sure if you noticed, but I don't dance, hotdog."

"Then you will," was the resolute answer he got. He felt Alex's hands on his waist, which makes sense because Willie has no idea how to lead, but it was still a strange feeling. Nonetheless, he put his arms around Alex's shoulders and they danced under the light of the fireworks in a simple circle, basking in the moment. Willie couldn't help himself from studying his boyfriend's face because god he was beautiful. He flicked his gaze down to Alex's lips and Alex seemed to catch on, hooking his finger on Willie's key necklace and pulling on it to bring him closer and oh-

Willie liked that a lot, whatever it was. When they broke apart he clearly had a dazed expression on his face because Alex gave a little satisfied smirk at making his boyfriend just melt like that. 

"Hm, so that's how you like it." But Willie didn't have time to register his words before he was being pulled by his necklace once more, but Alex wouldn't let him go any further, breath hot on each other. What does it take for a guy to kiss his boyfriend around here?! So the only thing to do was to tackle him into the sand and kiss him like that as the music died down and the finale of the fireworks erupted.

This was _definitely_ worth being a ghost for.

**Author's Note:**

> claw machines are my weakness too man i will spend all of my arcade credits there


End file.
